Sueños de Piedra Genderbent
by ShinyWings1
Summary: Artemisa es la princesa de Silfos, ¿y quién dice que las princesas no se pueden divertir? Por otra parte, Lynn trabaja en un prostíbulo para poder subsistir, pero sueña con convertirse en algo poco común para un hombre: en comerciante. (Anterior a los acontecimientos en Sueños de Piedra) Autoras del libro Sueños de Piedra: /iriayselene
1. Artemisa I

**Nota: los personajes y la historia original pertenecen al libro Sueños de Piedra, de Iria G. Parente y Selene M. Pascual. Yo sólo soy una mano que teclea inspirada por una gran historia y unas aún más grandes autoras ^^**

* * *

-Artemisa...- jadeó el guardia.

-Eso es...- lo urgió Artemisa, con la misma agitación en sus pulmones.

Su cuerpo estaba ya sudoroso tras una primera ronda anterior a aquella, pero dudaba que la capitana de la guardia echara mucho de menos a su segundo al mando. Ella sola se las arreglaría estupendamente en el entrenamiento rutinario.

- _Artemisa_.- su nombre escapó en el mismo suspiro de alivio que llegó cuando ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis, mientras él se aferraba a su esbelta cintura con fuerza.

La princesa de Silfos rió al dejarse caer en el colchón, satisfecha.

-Has mejorado bastante desde la primera vez que hicimos esto.- hizo notar, tanteando la mesita de noche en busca de la botellita del líquido morado que la prevendría de dar el primer bastardo al trono incluso antes de haber subido a él.

Su compañero de cama número... Su compañero de cama _de aquella vez_ rió un poco, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Sí, la princesa solía tener ese efecto en los hombres que pasaban por su colchón.

-Gracias...- aceptó el cumplido con una sonrisita de «sigo procesando la sesión de hoy», mientras se incorporaba para empezar a buscar su ropa.

Artemisa bebió aquella botella de sabor indescriptiblemente horrible de un solo trago. Igual que el alcohol. Sólo que aquello no daba resaca. Lástima.

-La camisa está junto a la puerta.- le indicó, levantándose y desperezándose como una gata.- Los pantalones ya los buscas tú.- añadió, con una de sus medias sonrisas.

Sacó otro vestido del armario y comenzó a hacer malabares con el corsé para volver a ajustarlo a su cuerpo, intentando ahorrarse el llamar a un sirviente para ello. Aún tenía que reponerse de dos rondas de descontrol, si volvía con otra no le daría tiempo a salir a la taberna antes de que el sol se pusiera. La contribución a las tabernas del reino era esencial, por supuesto. No podía fallar un día o la economía se derrumbaría... era una excusa válida, sí.

-¿Precisa de algo más, alteza?- le preguntó... ¿Govan? ¿Gallibert? Alguien que empezaba por G, apartándole el pelo y dejando un camino de besos de su nuca a su yugular.

-No por hoy. Pero mañana no voy a decirte que no.- sonrió ella. Quizá al día siguiente hasta se acordara de su nombre.- Puedes retirarte. Ya llegas tarde al entrenamiento rutinario.

Con aquello, el guardia no tardó ni dos segundos en retomar la noción del tiempo, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Recogió sus cosas en tiempo récord y salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a la princesa de Silfos lidiando con el corsé plácidamente.

Lo ató bien fuerte y se aseguró de que sus atributos femeninos quedaran en buen lugar una vez se puso el vestido rojo. Adoraba aquel vestido casi tanto como se adoraba a sí misma.  
...Bueno, vale, no tanto.

Es decir, era una mujer escultural de ojos azules y pelo marrón, más fuerte que la mayoría de hombres que se metían en su camino y con un manejo de la espada superior al que ellos jamás podrían tener. ¿Por qué no iba a adorarse?  
En cuanto subiera al trono, el resto de Silfos la adoraría aún más, incluso.  
Se moría de ganas.

* * *

-Alteza, un tal... Lord Kenan. Solicita audiencia con su madre, pero la reina está reunida con sus consejeros. ¿Debo decirle que vuelva en otro momento?- casi la asaltó un criado, cuando ya casi había alcanzado la puerta.

-Eh... sí. Dile que lamento muchísimo que no podamos atenderle ahora... pero yo ahora mismo me marchaba a ejercer mis deberes reales en la ciudad.- respondió Artemisa, solemne, sin detener sus pasos.

¿Que de veras lo lamentaba? No. Ni un poco.

Es decir, no le importaban las audiencias por la mañana, cuando acudía a ellas a la derecha de su madre y escuchaba a las damas y campesinas quejarse de si les faltaba agua, de si los alimentos se habían encarecido, de si otra noble se había tirado a su hijo... formaba parte de su rutina. ¿Pero por la tarde? Nuh-huh. Tenía una cita con una buena jarra del mejor alcohol de su taberna habitual.

La recibieron con su jarra lista en su mesa habitual, y le lanzó una moneda de oro a la dueña del local, guiñándole el ojo. Ella sí que sabía complacer a su princesa.

Perdió la cuenta de las rondas que había tomado tras la quinta, entre risas con la herrera y la vendedora de sedas, pero poco le importaba. Las noches en Duan estaban siempre cargadas de diversión para quien supiera encontrarla... y ella sabía. Eso demostraba el trasero firme del camarero que le rellenó la jarra que tenía entre manos.  
No le sonaba su cara... ni su trasero. Podía ser o bien por lo borracha que había acabado otras veces o porque de verdad era nuevo ahí. De cualquier modo... sí, el muchacho estaba más que potable.

Por la sonrisa que le dedicó al pasar de nuevo por su lado, sus dientes no estaban muy podridos. Así que debía ser algún hijo de una familia que al menos podía permitirse el comer bien y lavarse de cuando en cuando.

Probablemente muchos hermanos de los que hacerse cargo junto a sus padres y por eso trabajaba allí. Artemisa ya había conocido muchos casos como el suyo. Claro que el alcohol en sangre hacía que le diera bastante igual de donde venían a la hora de yacer con ellos. Ella se divertía. Ellos se divertían. Todos salían ganando.

* * *

La princesa se adecentó un poco el pelo antes de salir del callejón, con la misma sonrisa que había tenido aquella tarde tras su "sesión de relajación" con aquel guardia cuyo nombre aún no recordaba. Y con más de seis vasos de alcohol encima, menos memoria podría hacer.

No es que le importara demasiado.

-¡Gran servicio tenéis!- rió, a modo de despedida del camarero de la taberna. ¿Raleigh? ¿Ronan? ...Bah. Él.

Casi trastabilló con sus propios pies, pero aquello sólo le hizo más gracia cuando consiguió estabilizarse. Emprender el camino al castillo de nuevo fue toda una aventura.  
Y todavía más entrar sin hacer ruido.

¿Que tirar un par de candelabros era hacer ruido? Para nada. Si total, estaban apagados.

-Majestad, hay que comprobar que es cierto...- se oyó la voz desde la puerta entreabierta de los aposentos de su madre, y Artemisa no pudo resistirse a escuchar. Si no hubieran querido que alguien escuchara, habrían cerrado bien.

-...Es cierto...- la voz de Bryden de Silfos se notaba cargada de preocupación.- Que una emisaria salga esta misma noche acompañada de una pintora. Quiero un retrato de ella.

Artemisa se apartó de la puerta y se escondió tras el primer tapiz que vio, nada más oír el primer paso hacia su posición.  
¿Un retrato de quién? ...Bah, seguramente no sería nadie importante. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si había oído "retrato" o "recargo". El alcohol le estaría jugando una mala pasada.. sí. Eso sería.

Prefirió irse a la cama sin darle más vueltas, en cuanto la costa estuvo despejada para llegar a sus aposentos. Después de todo, al día siguiente debía volver a ejercer sus deberes y acudir a más audiencias de campesinas quejicosas. Con o sin resaca.

...Con ella.


	2. Lynn I

**Nota: los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Iria G. Parente y Selene M. Pascual (sino, no sería fanfiction). Basado en sucesos anteriores al libro Sueños de Piedra (inventados, aquí creo que lo único canon son las autoras y poco más xD), y en versión genderbent.**

* * *

La dentadura de lord Kenan se hundió en su cuello una vez más y a Lynn cada vez le resultó más complicado imaginar que era un tipo mucho más agradable que él para paliar lo animal que era aquel insulto a los cerdos si lo llamara como ellos.  
Quizá podría haber imaginado que era el hijo de la herrera de Duan, a quien habían llevado a él para que aprendiera a satisfacer a su futura esposa. Un hombre más vendido como una pieza de ganado.

Para distraerse sólo le quedaba filosofar de nuevo y quejarse interiormente de lo estúpido que era no dejar a los hombres ser más que una pieza bonita para decorar el hogar, hacer hijos y hacer los trabajos físicos que a algunas mujeres no les apetecía hacer. Algunas podían hacerlos de sobra, ¿por qué no trabajaban un poco, para variar? Oh, y no había que olvidarse de que también eran usados para el placer.

Pero, POR LOS ELEMENTOS, ¿ES QUE KENAN ESTABA EMPEZANDO UNA MINA PARA SACAR ORO DE SU INTERIOR?

-Dijiste que no ibas a romperte por muy duro que te tratara, muchacho.- rió el noble, una vez se hubo quedado satisfecho.- ¿Es que he hecho daño a mi pequeña joya de la corona?- se mofó, dándole un cachete en el trasero.

-...No.- respondió, esforzándose por poner buena cara al tumbarse en la cama. Por lo borracho que iba el dueño del prostíbulo y lo bestia que había sido, no se podría sentar en un par de días largos. Genial. Al menos esa semana esperaba no tener que enseñar técnicas a ningún hombre más.

Kenan lo escrutó con sus ojos fríos, enrojecidos por el abuso de licor, antes de empezar a ajustarse las calzas.

-Si no te conociera... diría que estás pensando otra vez en esa absurda idea tuya de marcharte, chico.- dejó caer. Y por el tono de su voz Lynn previó el peligro.

Sí, claro que pensaba en marcharse. Por los Elementos, lo soñaba de día y de noche. Era su aliciente al despertarse, su último pensamiento al encogerse en sí mismo para dormir y su mayor sueño mientras dormía. Era también lo que lo mantenía vivo.  
Su madre lo había dado todo para que saliera de aquella enfermedad y le había costado la vida. Lynn no iba a dejar caer su esfuerzo en saco roto.

Se pasó una mano por los rizos que ya le caían por encima de los ojos por mucho que los apartara de su campo de visión y suspiró.

-¿Por qué iba a marcharme de aquí? Sois bueno conmigo, milord... me habéis convertido en quien soy. Un muchacho sano y atractivo. Os debo la vida.- repitió la misma letanía que había ensayado miles de veces mientras se arañaba la piel para intentar sentirse menos sucio en su propio cuerpo, llorando en un intento fallido de bañera.- Vos me sacasteis de la calle, me salvasteis del frío y la hambruna...- añadió, para que aquel proyecto de humano que se quedó en animal salvaje cayera un poco más en la magia de sus palabras.

No era complicado, en la base. Decir cuatro cosas bonitas a las clientas podía hacerlo cualquiera, pero adularlas y hacerlas sentir que ellas tenían todo el control era como Lynn sabía que sobrevivía mejor. Haciéndoles creer que lo tenían en la palma de su mano.  
Con Kenan no era muy distinto. Sólo que cada vez que debía decir esas frases ensayadas las cenizas de su mundo se quemaban aún más. Le daba náuseas.

-Así me gusta.- rió el noble, agarrando su cara por las mejillas con el índice y el pulgar.- Porque no estarías mejor en ningún otro sitio, mi preciosa obsidiana dorada. Ahí fuera los hombres no valemos nada a menos que tengamos unas arcas llenas de oro robado o ganado con sudor y sangre. ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú? ¿Venderte por menos que aquí para comer unas migajas de pan a la semana?- lo soltó con cariño fingido, acariciando su piel con sus dedos enormes en un acto demasiado viejo y conocido para el muchacho de pelo rizado como para caer en él.- No, Lynn, tesoro mío... el mundo no está hecho para los hombres. Por eso tenemos que estar lamiéndole el culo a mujeres como reinas y princesas. Para evitar que nos lleven al patíbulo por existir.

Pero Lynn soñaba despierto con reinos donde los hombres también gobernaban. Donde podían tener sus propios negocios sin tener que sobornar a damas de noble cuna para mantenerse a flote. Donde la sociedad los tenía en cuenta para algo más que para ser marionetas con hilos enredados.  
¿Era tanto pedir un pequeño barco y material para empezar a comerciar?

-Tenéis razón, milord... siempre la tenéis.- suspiró el joven, recogiendo su camisa del suelo.

Que se fuera. Que se fuera en aquel momento era todo lo que pedía. Que lo dejara llorar en paz.

-Bien dicho, hermosura.- el noble se alisó la casaca y se arregló la cadena de oro que lucía al pecho. Si tan solo se le enganchara al cuello y lo asfixiara...- Mañana volveré a ver que este sitio no se haya desmoronado sin mí. Y dile al imbécil cuya madre ha muerto hoy que se trague sus problemas y vuelva al trabajo. No quiero que me haga perder dinero por sus estupideces de adolescente.

A Lynn le faltó tiempo para correr a la tina que hacía de bañera, ignorando lo entumecido que estaba. Usó el agua fría, le daba igual. Aunque se estuviera helando necesitaba jabón contra su piel.

Jadeando, cogió el jabón que aquella mujer le había regalado por escuchar sus problemas durante el sexo, deseando que con el olor a vainilla se disimulara el hedor que desprendía a noble sin corazón ni cuidado.

Frotarse la piel le dolía, pero por los Elementos que no pararía hasta que se le cayera a pedazos, si así conseguía sentirse algo mejor.  
El grito que se escapó de su garganta seguramente resonó por todo el burdel, pero no era como si le importara. El Demonio estaba fuera del infierno, y era el único que se atrevería a reprenderlo por algo así. Necesitaba desahogarse. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Por ello salió a la calle atándose el cordón de los pantalones, descalzo y empapado, con los rizos pegándosele a la piel enrojecida por la fuerza con la que había estado frotando.

Lynn habría echado a correr. Pero hacía meses que no salía de la calle del prostíbulo, por lo que se conformó con el primer callejón cercano que vio con un barril a medio romper.  
Golpeó la madera con los pies desnudos, y se ensañó con la pared de piedra a puñetazos en cuanto el barril hubo rodado fuera de la calle sin salida, descargando su rabia con el llanto silencioso y los golpes en sus manos.  
Sus sollozos acabaron ahogados por una pelea en la taberna que había cerca, pero el joven no tenía oídos para los puñetazos entre dos mujeres bravuconas. Sólo para el angustioso sonido de sus puños contra la piedra.  
Por suerte, aquella vez no se rompió ningún dedo.

El volver a su habitáculo lo hizo sentir aún más miserable. Sacó la daga que le había robado a una mujer noble de debajo de la cama y paseó los dedos por el filo, deleitándose en el brillo de la hoja a la luz del candil y lo atractiva que le parecía su débil llamada. Otras veces había sonado más fuerte.  
Aquel eterno "sabes que podrías terminar esto de una vez" se repetía en su cabeza con todo tipo de armas u objetos mínimamente peligrosos. Pero ahí era donde la imagen de su madre salía a flote. Ella y el hecho de que, incluso muerto, Kenan se las arreglaría para vender su cuerpo a buen precio. Le cobraría hasta a los buitres por comerse su carne.

Acabó arrancando las sábanas del colchón para cambiarlas por unas que habían conseguido de una posada para el burdel. Por suerte, tenían algunos recursos entre los chicos. Sin embargo, la sensación de que la cama hasta se había convertido en un arma contra él le pesaba en la espalda y en cada uno de los poros de su piel.  
Ni pensaba considerar el mirarse a un espejo para ver cómo estaba. Fue directo a por la pomada para los nudillos y los restos de una camisa rota para las vendas, con lo que trató sus manos ensangrentadas y hasta el mordisco en el cuello de regalo de aquel hijo de puta.  
A él le habría gustado regalarle un agujero en el estómago con una espada.

Tras muchos esfuerzos por mantenerse despierto para evitar las pesadillas, Lynn se durmió acurrucado en sí mismo, pidiendo por una vez poder sanarse las heridas internas con tanta facilidad como podía curar las externas.


End file.
